4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:The Great Leap Forward
Seattle is in chaos and NTAC is asking Promise City for help. | image = Great Leap Forward.jpg | caption = | season = Four | number = 413 | airdate = 16 Sept 2007 | writer = Ira Steven Behr, Craig Sweeny | director = [Peters, | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Danny gets checked on by Burkhoff and is reaffirmed that he can take the promicin serum without harm. Following this he goes to visit his mother, but while they talk she suddenly begins to react like a P-negative injected with promicin, further cemented when an orderly informs him she died of promicin poisoning. Shortly thereafter he begins to take ill as well, causing Danny to go into the hospital, where even more begin to take ill and die. Deducing the obvious truth that his body is giving off some infectious form of promicin, Danny hides in a park overnight. NTAC decides that the only way to keep the city under control is to allow Kyle and the other p-positives of Promise City to take over the city, since they will not be affected by the contagious promicin and already have developed abilities at their disposal. Danny speaks with Shawn and reveals his ability and that it is killing people, so Shawn and Dr. Burkhoff put him on the inhibitor, which will temporarily restrain his ability. Tom remembers that the Marked have Collier and pretending he is still "marked", storms the hideaway to rescue Jordan Collier. The plan nearly succeeds, but he flinches when Rebecca Parrish tells him of her plan to kill Kyle; noticing this visual tick, his cover is blown and so Tom also becomes a captive. Isabelle arrives to kill Kyle as ordered, finds herself unable to complete the job. Refusing to be a weapon of the marked and dooming the future world she returns to the safe house to release Tom and Jordan, using her abilities to kill Rebecca Parrish which activates the kill switch in her brain. With her last moments of life she frees Tom and Jordan. Across the city of Seattle, thousands are dying as the Promicin virus spreads from person to person, leaving P-positives and dead bodies in its wake. After Garrity and his partner return from the scene to NTAC, the virus spreads there as well, killing Brady Wingate and other agents. Diana is then informed by Marco that she is resistant or even immune to promicin due to injections of an early form of promicin created by Burhkoff. Back at the 4400 Center, Danny is slowly dying due to promicin inhibitor poisoning and knowing he can not stop the deaths, asks Shawn to euthanize him. Shawn at first refuses but seeing his brother's discomfort complies and ends Danny's life. In an intermission scene Kyle, Tom and Shawn bury Danny and Susan. Speaking together, Tom resolves that the three men are not alone but are still a family and determines that they should not be at odds with one another any longer. Eight days later, Jordan Collier and his men have taken over the entire city of Seattle, and on international TV he announces the beginning of a new age, a big step towards finding Heaven on Earth. Officially renaming Seattle to Promise City. As this speech goes on, Doyle discovers that she now possesses the power of transmutation as she turns her pen into a flower; Agent Garrity stands up to find himself face-to-face with a doppelganger created by his ability; and Marco inadvertantly teleports from the theory room to downtown Promise City. Kyle returns home and talking with his father Tom, he produces a syringe full of promicin. Pushing his father to give up his inhibitions, tells him "it's time dad," and Tom picks up the syringe. In a closing scene a sign on the city limits which would read “Welcome to Seattle” has been changed with graffiti to read “Welcome to Promise City.” Cast and Characters * Jenni Baird as Meghan Doyle * Billy Campbell as Jordan Collier * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Jeffrey Combs as Kevin Burkhoff * Graeme Duffy as Brady Wingate * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Danny Farrell * Chad Faust as Kyle Baldwin * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Penny Johnson as Rebecca Parrish * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jennifer Spence as Joanna * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Ira Steven Behr as Man watching Collier's speech (uncredited) * Ted Cole as Dr. Griffith * Nneka Croal as Agent Ashmore * Paul Duchart as Minister * Carrie Genzel as Reporter * Pascale Hutton as Abigail Hunnicutt * Noel Johansen as Body Guard (uncredited) * David MacInnis as Ambulance Driver * Pablo Silveira as Paramedic * Beulah Wong as Triage Nurse Back to Season Four Category:Season Four Episodes